Friends
by LostLaputa
Summary: Takemoto realized his friends were always there from him the hard way...[One shot] Reviews will be appreciated.


Takemoto Yuuta was heartbroken when he found out that his application for a product designer's post was rejected. He can't concentrate on his college work, although he spent most of his time in the garage trying to finish up his work. His friends were getting worried and tried to offer help, but he isolated himself and refused help from his friends.

One day, Takemoto had enough of the pressure and decided to cycle along the seaside. He found his bicycle in the backyard and took it for a ride. As he rode along the seaside, he began to think.

_I can't find a job._

_My applications to every company were rejected._

_If I don't find one soon, I'm going to be broke!!_

_I can't let Mum know I'm broke..._

_I have no idea why I'm doing this._

_Why in the world I'm so hopeless and dumb??_

_Why do I even exist in this world??_

_I've tried my best, even reaching my limits..._

_Hard works make no differences at all..._

Negative thoughts started to accumulate in his mind as he cycled faster and faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mayama!! Mayama!! Takemoto's bicycle is gone!!" yelled Morita Shinobu at the phone.

_"Calm down Morita. I can't hear you if you're shouting. What's wrong??" _asked Mayama Takumi.

"Takemoto's bike is gone!!" said Morita, much calmer this time.

_"WHAT?! You call me during my work for that?!" _

"I'm calling because I think Takemoto's in trouble..." as Morita's voice trailed off.

On the other side of the phone, Mayama listen as his mouth dropped open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What the hell is Takemoto thinking?? _Mayama was driving back to the art college as his mind racing.

"_The bike has no brakes!! Takemoto's riding it with no brakes!!" _Morita had shouted on the phone earlier.

_Please be safe, Takemoto…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he sped down the road, he realized that the brakes on his bicycle was not functioning. He started to panic as he tried to balance his bicycle. He stopped paddling the pedals as he hoped that the bicycle will slow down. To his surprise, the bicycle did not slow down but it gained more speed. He looked up and realized he was going down hill.

_For heaven's sake, at the time like this!!_ As the bicycle bumped into a big rock near the road sending him flying up the sky and fell hard on the floor. Then he passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takemoto opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by his friends.

"How are you, Takemoto??" asked Hanamoto Hagumi, worried. Her eyes were red and swelled. Obviously, she was crying before.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore in the leg…" answered Takemoto.

"BAKA!! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS???!!! DIDN'T YOU CHECK THE BRAKE BEFORE YOU RIDE ON IT??!!" screamed Yamada Ayumi, "You made us worried sick…" as her voice trailed off, she started to sob.

Morita came closer to the bed and put his hand over Takemoto's hand, "Don't ever do that again, I beg you…" He was close to tears too.

"…" Takemoto did not know what to say and he felt ashamed for his action.

"Hey Takemoto. Are you feeling better??" Hanamoto Shuji asked as he and Mayama came into the door. Mayama was holding a fruit basket in his hand. He put the basket on the drawer near the bed.

"What were you thinking Takemoto?" Takemoto looked up. Mayama was looking down at him with concerning eyes. "You know, " said Mayama, " Your friends are here to help… You are not alone…"

_Alone?? Yes, maybe I felt alone and was frustrated. _

"I'm sorry guys… I won't do that again…" As tears came rolling down Takemoto's cheeks, he smiled because he never felt so happy.

_Mother, you don't have to worry about me._

_I have my friends with me here…_

- The End –

_**A/N: I don't have a plot while writing this, so is kind of random. Took some of the scene from an episode and add some of my ideas in it. I got the inspiration from a friend. Hope you enjoy it. And reviews will be appreciated:)**_


End file.
